1. Field of the Invention
An improved do-it-yourself lamp structure comprises a curved groove disposed at a side of a fixed base, and an embedding bracket with a shape corresponsive to the shape of the curved groove disposed on the curved groove; the embedding bracket inclines towards its top from both ends, and a blocking member is disposed at the inclined end of the top such that the embedding bracket has a blocking member at its top, and both ends of the embedding bracket are attached onto the curved groove with a structure being slightly protruded from the middle section. After the top end of the insertion section of the lamp rod is inserted into the through hole of the wire connection box in advance, the lamp rod is pulled downward such that the insertion section of the lamp rod aligns with the socket of the wire connection box and the blocking member is latched into the through hole. Therefore, the lamp rod and the wire connection box can be stored separately to reduce the volume for transportation, and the user just needs to insert the lamp rod into the lamp base for a convenient DIY assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assembling of the conventional lamp structure regardless of wall lamp, table lamp, or floor lamp, generally uses screw bolts and nuts for fixing, but such assembling method of using bolts and nuts may collide and damage the finished goods during the assembling, and it also requires tools (such as wrench and screwdriver) for assembling the lamp. The friction produced during the assembling may easily damage and expose the electric wire and thus may have a risk of electric shocks. All these factors cause trouble to the assembling and the traditional method is not suitable for DIY assembling. Manufacturers have to connect the lamp rod with the wire connection box before selling the product, which will increase the volume for transportation and in turn increase the cost. In view of the aforementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved do-it-yourself lamp structure, applicable for all kinds of lamps such as chandelier, ceiling lamp, wall lamp, table lamp, and floor lamp, and comprising a socket disposed on the bottom of an inner side of a through hole on a wire connection box and a lamp rod with its front end passing through the through hole and being plugged into the socket; wherein the top end of the lamp rod being externally connected to a fixed base, and the front edge of the bottom of the fixed base having an inserting section corresponsive to its insertion into the socket, and a curved groove is disposed at a side of the fixed base, and an embedding bracket with a shape corresponsive to the shape of the curved groove is disposed on the curved groove. The embedding bracket inclines towards its top from both ends, and a blocking member is disposed at the inclined end of the top such that the embedding bracket has a blocking member at its top and both ends of the embedding bracket are attached onto the curved groove with a structure being slightly protruded from the middle section. After the top end of the insertion section of the lamp rod is inserted into the through hole of the wire connection box in advance, the lamp rod is pulled downward so that the insertion section of the lamp rod aligns with the socket of the wire connection box and the blocking member is latched into the through hole. The lamp rod can be securely latched into the wire connection box so that the wire connection box and the lamp rod can be electrically coupled.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved do-it-yourself lamp structure, such that the lamp rod and the wire connection box of the lamp can be separated during the packaging, transportation, and storage of the lamp, and thus can reduce the volume for transportation and storage. When the user has bought the lamp, the user just needs to insert the insertion section of the lamp rod into the socket of the wire connection box without using any tool and thus provide a convenient way for the DIY assembling.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.